Ce qui n'arriveras jamais
by fire666
Summary: histoire 1: du Jeu et de la boisson.Dean laisse Sam et Cass seul au motel, et n'ayant rien d'autres a faire...pas de couple


**Disclaimer:** si les Winchester seraient a moi, jamais Sam n'aurait eu de relation avec Ruby -_-

**A savoir...pas vraiment obliger en fait:** cette histoire était supposé arrivé le 16 juin, en cadeau pour mon amie qui a accepter que je le post *j'ai donc du m'inscrire* mais finalement, j'ai pas pu tout suite car il faut attendre -_- donc c'est aujourd'hui. De plus, cette histoire est juste une situation mise en écrit. Pour déconner, moi et mon amie avons fait Castiel et Sam en jouant aux cartes et sa a donner ca. J'ai mis plus de logique dans l'histoire...et ca donne ca XD donc pas grand chose v_v

**Du jeu et de la boisson**

-Sam! Je te confie Cass. Je reviens dans…je reviendrais tard.

Et la porte se ferma, Dean les avait abandonnés, lui, son petit frère et Castiel, l'ange handicapé des réactions humaines. L'ainé Winchester avait demandé une soirée à son frère. Une seule putain de soirée où il pourrait sortir dans un bar sans anges, démons, créatures surnaturelles, dispute familiale et saloperie d'Apocalypse a géré. Sam avait accepté et de toute façon, Dean était assez grand pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Le réceptacle de Lucifer observa donc l'ange stoïque assis sur la chaise juste en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table. Ils allaient devoir passer leur soirée ici, dans cette pièce, à ne rien faire d'autre que s'ennuyer ferme. C'était dans les demandes de son grand frère. Pas de s'ennuyer, mais de rester ici pour empêcher que les trucs surnaturels qui avaient tendances à lui sauter dessus ne viennent. Pour ne pas les provoquer inutilement, l'attire méchant qu'était Sam devait donc rester là et faire le moins de gestes possible. Cela lui rappelait l'épisode où il avait la poisse à cause de la patte de lapin. Ne pas bouger ne lui avait servi strictement à rien, mais Dean n'avait rien laissé entendre. Plus de protestation lui aurait valu de se retrouver attacher.

Pour ne pas que la conscience de chasseur vienne les tirailler et leur ordonner de se mettre au travail, il était aussi interdit de faire des recherches. Prévoyant, l'ainé était parti avec le portable de son frangin. Il n'y avait donc rien à faire d'autres que de regarder la télé, mais le Winchester avait vite abandonné l'idée en découvrant que les chaines étaient exclusivement érotiques. S'il avait la chance de ne pas attirer d'ennemi ce soir, le destin s'acharnait quand même à lui procurer sa dose quotidienne de malheur. Il lui restait l'option de faire la discussion avec Castiel, mais celui-ci étant…lui-même, la conversation finirait par être un monologue et le demi-démon n'avait pas non plus envie de parler dans le vide. Il lui fallut donc trouver une solution, une distraction sinon il allait devenir cinglé, fou et autres synonymes de la même signification.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi Cass, mais moi je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée à me tourner les pouces.

-…pourquoi te tournerais-tu les pouces?

L'éducation humaine de l'ange laissait franchement à désirer. Sam poussa un soupir et regarda Castiel qui restait parfaitement indifférent à l'ennui. Cependant, l'être céleste voulait comprendre le fonctionnement humain. Il s'y intéressait et décida donc de proposer une idée.

- Vous n'utilisez pas des cartes d'habitude?

-hein?

Même s'il était très intelligent, Sam n'arrivait pas tout de suite à comprendre les paroles de l'ange. Quand finalement il comprit que c'était des cartes de jeu et non des cartes routières ou géographiques, le Winchester compris où celui-ci voulait en venir. C'est vrai que lorsqu'ils s'emmerdaient ferme, ils leur arrivaient de jouer au poker. Dean avait essayé d'apprendre les règles à son ange gardien, sans grand succès pour contre. C'est à se demander ce que les anges font au paradis. À voir la gamme d'émotion sur le visage de Castiel, aucun doute que ça ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir.

-euh… oui on peut toujours passer le temps aux cartes. Sauf que…je n'ai pas le droit de sortir et on n'a pas de cartes. – moment de silence- de toute façon, Dean ne le saura pas.

Le Winchester se dirigea donc vers la sortie dans le but évident de sortir et de régler le problème lorsqu'il se fit retenir par le bras. Se tournant, il vit que Castiel le tenait, avec sa légendaire Cassface, la jumelle de la Pokerface.

-Je m'en occupe

Cette déclaration de l'ange fut suivie immédiatement d'une disparition. Sam était donc seul, s'inquiétant un peu de comment au juste allait s'en occuper Cass. Ce n'est pas comme s'il savait où aller et qu'il avait les moyens de se le procurer. Le chasseur décida finalement d'aller se rasseoir en l'attendant. C'était quand même un grand garçon le Castiel, il peut se débrouiller tout seul et ce n'est pas non plus comme si Sam pouvait y changer quelque chose pour le moment. Il ne pouvait pas se zapper lui, zapper étant le nom que Dean avait donné a la 'téléportation' de l'ange.

Le grand Winchester, personne ne le considère de petit avec son 1m90, resta donc a ne rien faire de physique, autre que vivre et il utilisa son temps pour réfléchir de tout et de rien. Il ne faut cependant pas le laisser faire trop longtemps cet exercice sans sujet de pensée, car malheureusement, le Sam a tendance à être un peu dépressif par moment et à faire quelque chose de con.

L'ange revint quelques instants plus tard, le même air inexpressif sur son visage et n'oubliant pas sa tendance à ne pas utiliser la splendide invention nommée porte. Le cadet Winchester leva la tête vers lui et eut une certaine expression entre l'incrédulité et la curiosité lorsqu'il vit la boite de carton rectangulaire de couleur rouge dans la main droite de Castiel. Il fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils lorsqu'il réussit à lire les trois lettres illustrées sur la plus grande partout de la surface plane.

-Cass…c'est avec ça que tu comptes nous occuper?

-Tu voulais bien utiliser des cartes pourtant, répondit stoïquement l'ange.

-Oui, affirma Sam.

-Ce sont des cartes, mentionna ensuite Castiel.

-Peut-être, mais ce ne sont pas les bonnes

-Pourquoi?

-C'est un jeu d'Uno Cass, répondit le Winchester un peu désespéré.

À la tête que faisait le représentant divin, il ne comprenait pas la réticence du plus jeune. Ne voulant pas passer toute la soirée à lui faire comprendre son point de vue, Sam lui fit simplement signe de s'asseoir et ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord pour utiliser CE jeu de cartes. L'ange s'assit et lui tendit le paquet. Maintenant résigné, le Winchester sortit les cartes de la boite, décidant finalement de ne pas interroger Castiel sur la provenance de celle-ci. Ne désirant pas particulièrement lui expliquer les règles, le chasseur lui donna, même si le verbe jeté était plus approprier, la feuille d'instruction qui s'y trouvait. Deux minutes plus tard, les cartes étaient placées et le détenteur de la Cassface avait pris connaissance de l'utilisation de celles-ci. La partie pouvait donc débuter.

**Une heure plus tard**

-Encore

C'était un des mots les plus prononcés dans la dernière heure. Ça et l'Uno qu'il faut dire pour prévenir qu'il ne nous reste qu'une carte. Sam devait avouer qu'il était fascinant de remarquer a quel point l'ange avait un air de…d'une personne accroc et en manque. Son regard ne fixait qu'une seule chose et son ton de voix était tranchant. Clair, net et précis. Il y avait aussi une chose que le Winchester n'aurait jamais pu se douter et qui l'avait mis sur le cul : Castiel était mauvais perdant. Ils étaient en pleine compétition d'Uno et le chasseur n'avait pas le droit de bouger son derrière de la chaise et d'arrêter de participer. Il avait eu droit a un grand nombre de regards mauvais a chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'échapper de la en prétextant, soif, faim, envie urgente, sommeil et même la gastro. Rien à faire, il avait rendu l'âge dépendant au jeu et lui pauvre coupable de ce fléau en devenait donc la victime.

Ses tentatives de fuites n'avaient donc pas réussit, l'ange les déjouant toute une après l'autre allant chercher à manger et a boire, ordonnant au Winchester de se retenir s'il avait envie, démentant que le jeu allait justement le tenir réveiller et qu'ils devaient attendre le retour de Dean. Pour la gastro, un regard despotique lui fut donné en réponse, le faisant se questionner sur la santé mentale de son opposant. Surtout qu'il avait l'air d'un mec de bar alors qu'il était loin de l'endroit rempli de gens mal famé et avec une ambiance de débauche. Ils étaient à la table d'un salon, d'un motel minable à jouer au Uno et à se souler au Crush à l'orange. Pourquoi pas de la bière? Faut croire que Dean avait prévu l'ennuie de son frère et donc l'avait empêché de se souler sachant que cela menait toujours a deux objectifs : soit il faisait vraiment le con ou alors il était malade comme un chien, parfois même les deux. L'ange c'était donc zapper a la distributrice la plus proche et avait vidé la section Crush à l'orange.

Un maniaque, voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Problème de gamebling et a voir le nombre de canettes vides autour de lui, de boisson aussi. Les alcooliques sont des problèmes d'alcool. Crushling à l'orange c'est plus étrange comme symptôme. Être en la compagnie de cet ange déchu simulait les envies de Sam en l'activité de je-me-fracasse-le-crâne-sur-le-bureau-pour-échappé-a-mon-sort. Évidemment, pendant toute la durée de sa réflexion, il avait machinalement répondu aux attaques de son opposant, utilisant ses cartes sans prendre du temps pour réfléchir et, malheureusement pour l'accroc, il gagna une nouvelle fois. Le grognement de mécontentement de l'ange *il est VRAIMENT mauvais perdant* le tira de ses pensées.

-Ça suffit Cass…j'vais me coucher moi.

-Encore

-_- fut l'expression faciale des deux hommes. Pour l'un d'eux, c'était un simplement sa réaction de tous les jours et pour l'autre, l'avant-dernière étape avant de se suicider en acceptant l'offre de Lucifer. Par contre, même à distance, le syndrome du héros eu raison de son grand frère, car le téléphone de Sam sonna, avec a l'autre bout de la ligne son sauveur, Dean…enfin sauveur qui l'avait avant obligé a rester là et donc a subir cette torture mentale et physique, car il devait vraiment allé aux toilettes.

-Dean, grande intonation d'espoir dans le ton utilisé par le chasseur.

-Ouais, alors comment se passe ta soirée Sammy?

Un plan fit irruption dans sa tête. Pour se sauver de cette situation, la seule façon était de trouver une autre victime au maniaque devant lui. Brave grand frère qui allait se sacrifier pour son cadet. Encore une fois, penseront certaines personnes. Cette fois ça ne sera pas de son plein gré alors ça fera changement.

-Très bien, j'ai rendu accroc Castiel au jeu et a la boisson et comme il progresse vite je compte le pervertir en lui faisant mater la chaine érotique, répondit Sam de la même façon qu'il aurait répondu pour lui indiquer l'heure ou une autre banalité du même genre.

- T'es sérieux là? lui demanda son frère avec une voix qui montrait clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas.

- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Fait déjà une heure qu'on joue aux cartes. Pas vrai Cass?

- Exact, répondit l'ange toujours stoïque.

-Alors, j'veux voir ça…

Et il raccrocha. Le réceptacle de Lucifer eut alors un grand sourire digne de celui dont il était le réceptacle.

**Plus tard, à l'arrivée de Dean**

- Montre-moi le nouveau Cass!

Dean venait de faire irruption dans le salon, un grand sourire aux lèvres et l'air d'un gars qui n'aurait peut-être pas dû prendre sa voiture. Le cadet Winchester se retourna vers lui et lui désigna la table ou s'étalait les cartes et les canettes vides de Crush. Les yeux de son ainé devinrent plus ronds et il s'exclama :

-Mais ce n'est pas du jeu et d'la boisson ça. C'est un paquet d'Uno et de la liqueur pour des gamins.

-Je n'ai pas précisé qu'elle sorte de jeu ni qu'elle sorte de boisson Dean.

-Et la chaine érotique?

-Elle est belle et bien présente, mais j'ai menti quant au fait que j'avais l'intention de lui montrer. Sur ce, tu m'excuseras Dean, mais je vais me coucher. Bonne soirée avec Cass.

Et il planta là son frère pour s'enfuir, profitant de sa délivrance. Le nouvel arrivé se questionna quelque temps et eu l'intention de repartir lorsqu'il se fit ordonner un petit quelque chose par le troisième membre du groupe qui avait assisté a la scène.

-Assis

Perplexe, le blond-brun regarda l'ange déchu et vit son air très sérieux sur le visage ce qui ne le décontenança nullement, car c'était son expression faciale de tout les jours.

-Pardon?

-Tu t'assis et tu joues, lui répondit catégoriquement Cass en distribuant les cartes

-Tu plaisan…, ne finit pas Dean.

Un regard, un seul regard le fit taire, car s'il avait toujours sa Cassface, l'individu devint lui avait un regard de maniaque, le même qui avait fait fuir son frère. Ledit maniaque prit une gorgée de Crush a l'orange détourna son regard sur les cartes avant d'en mettre une sur le paquet.

-À toi.

Plus loin, un certain martyre avait follement envie de crier LIBRE! JE SUIS LIBRE! Et de se promettre de ne plus jamais faire approcher du jeu et de la boisson de l'ange. Une chance qu'il ne devait pas se nourrir pour survivre, car avec son état, le Winchester l'aurait laissé crever pour respecter sa promesse intérieure. Il se coucha donc pendant que dans la pièce d'à côté se fit entendre un :

-Uno


End file.
